villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Drakken
Dr. Drakken (real name: Drew Theodore P. Lipsky) is the main antagonist of Disney's animated TV series Kim Possible. He is the arch-nemesis of Kim Possible and the usual employer of Shego. He was voiced by John DiMaggio, who also played Brother Blood in Teen Titans, Diagon in Ben 10: Alien Force, the Joker in Batman: Under the Hood, Don Vito in MTV's Celebrity Deathmatch, and Bender in Futurama. Role Drakken is noted to have pale blue skin, which he did not have during his past. In the episode Bad Boy, he was turned good due to a failed evil scheme, and his skin became normal. In that same episode, Ron Stoppable turned evil and his skin turned blue. Although the exact cause of Drakken's blue skin is unknown, he said in the episode Graduation that his skin became blue on a Tuesday. He is also noted to have a unibrow, a scar under his left eye, a mullet and ponytail, and wears a blue mad scientist outfit. Drakken was picked on during his past, eventually being kicked out of college and leading him to the dark side. He is a scientist and inventor who has created numerous inventions to get rid of Kim Possible and pursue his goal of ruling the world often with the help from his sarcastic sidekick Shego. However, Drakken can be clueless most of the time, and his bumbling is partly the reason of his failure. And every time after his defeat, Drakken would often yell out to Kim, "You think you're all that, Kim Possible, but you're not!!". However, in Graduation (the two-part series finale), he and Kim are kidnapped by two alien warlords, Warhok and Warmonga (the latter having encountered the two before), who are planning to take over the Earth themselves with their massive armada, much to Kim and Drakken's distraught. Using his newfound power of growing flower vines after being exposed to a mutagen he created, Drakken aids himself and Kim into escaping from their custody. After reuniting with Shego and Ron, Drakken finally develops a clever plan to stop the aliens: to use his plant mutagen to take down the entire alien armada. The plan was a complete success, much to Drakken's delight. In the end, following the deaths of Warhok and Warmonga, Drakken was praised by the world leaders for stopping the armada, right before he presumably entered a relationship with Shego. Personality Drakken is a self-categorized "evil megalomaniac" who was fueled by pettiness and jealousy. He is constantly boastful and manipulative about his plans, frequently ranted about his successes while they lasted to whatever audience was available, which was usually Shego. He begins to show slight anger whenever someone reminded him how Professor Dementor enjoyed a more impressive reputation as a villainous mad scientist. He has a very threatening bearing until after the incident where he placed a mind-control chip on Shego; upon her being freed of it, she unleashed her anger upon him. What she did to him fully is unknown, but after that, Drakken was never the same, being quite tense, fearful, timid, cowardly, and pusillanimous of Shego's temper and wrath, often quailing from the prospects of upsetting her. When confronted with Ron (who was serious and angry) at the climax of the "Little Diablos" incident, his bravado quickly fled and he complied with Ron's demand to address him by name while cowering in the rain. After the Lorwardian global invasion, Drakken and Shego appear to have given up villainy while being hailed for their part in helping to save the world. It is unknown if they ever returned to a life of evil. Gallery Dr. Drakken.jpg Drakken.png Trivia *Drakken appears in more episodes than any other villain, just one time more than Shego because of a single episode where he appears and she does not, proving he is Kim's arch-nemesis. *He has the last ever line in the series: "It was a Tuesday" (this line being the opening to the story of his blue skin). But sadly, anyone doesn't know the truth of his blue skin. *He is very similar to Dr. Evil from the Austin Powers franchise. *It is suggested that Drakken's sixth cloning attempt was in Lilo & Stitch: The Series, given that Shego warned Drakken "What is it with the cloning thing it never works for you, you're like over five.". Navigation Category:Hegemony Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Tragic Category:Male Category:Redeemed Category:Weaklings Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Wealthy Category:Mutated Category:Non-Action Category:Provoker Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Leader Category:Blackmailers Category:Nemesis Category:Affably Evil Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Con Artists Category:Wrathful Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Sophisticated Category:Cowards Category:Evil Creator Category:On & Off Category:Destroyers Category:Mastermind Category:Brainwashers Category:Strategic Category:Stalkers Category:Successful Category:Evil from the past Category:Gaolers Category:Monster Master Category:Incompetent Category:Slaver Category:Insecure Category:Necessary Evil Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Hypocrites Category:Terrorists Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Extortionists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:In Love Category:Military Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Mischievous Category:Cheater Category:Starvers Category:Self-Aware Category:Kim Possible Villains Category:Homicidal